


Vampire vs the Sun

by sagely_sea



Series: Half-Fae Detective Protecting the World! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Sheith Week, Keith is embarrassed by his dad, Keith's Father is a god, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), half-fae Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Shiro is a master vampire who rules over a city and enjoys spending his free time ruling over his lover's body. Keith is a half-fae, half-god child and is working as a paranormal detective in Shiro's city and enjoys letting his vampire lover have his wicked way with him. Unfortunately, plans for a fun filled night get derailed when one of Keith's parents drop by unannounced.





	Vampire vs the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fantasy Sheith Week prompts - Modern Setting, Vampires, and Fairies (Because I'm including the Fae in that) 
> 
> As this is a themed week and I'm challenging myself to write five smallish stories during it, all of the stories are being only hastily edited before posting. I will be giving them all a proper edit at the end of the week. Apologies for mistakes until then.
> 
> (I highly suggest reading Winter's Bite before this so all of the details make sense)

Shiro padded down the hall away from his bedroom, in nothing but hastily put on silk sleep pants, feeling quite pleased with himself. Keith was currently a sated and sleepy mess in his bed, hands still cuffed to the headboard and blindfold still securely in place. He had debated untying him and getting him cleaned up, but something about leaving him so clearly used and messy and helplessly waiting for him to return thrilled Shiro’s inner beast. 

Not that Shiro was planning anything evil. The only reason he left his bedroom was so he could head to the kitchen to see what his newly hired on cook had left for Keith to eat and get the half-fae something to drink. 

He may enjoy taking apart his lover and leaving him senseless from pleasure but there was also a joy in taking care of him after. Keith was so independent that to have him at his mercy and be able to do as he pleased was a rare treasure that Shiro planned to exploit in all ways be it carnal or caring. 

Just as he reached the stairs leading down, the doorbell sounded through the house. Shiro glanced at the windows and frowned. It was still early in the evening, the sun only starting to set, so not likely to be one of his clan members coming to him for one reason or another. 

Curious, and seeing no reason to wait for one of his highly trained and seemingly invisible staff members to answer the door, Shiro strode to the door and opened it. “Can I help you?” He asked, arms crossing over his bare and broad chest. The fading rays of light stung his eyes slightly but the door was well shaded and kept him well out of the way of the direct light.

“I’m looking for Keith. I was told he could be found here,” The man said. He was a handsome man, solidly built with dark hair and brown eyes and wearing jeans and a black shirt. Nothing that made Shiro think anything was too out of the ordinary with him. Then the man’s eyes roamed over Shiro’s body and then frowned, looking displeased at what was before him. 

That was a reaction Shiro rarely got. Even if someone wasn’t inclined to find him sexually appealing there would still be some appreciation or respect to the strength his body exuded. It didn’t exactly warm him up to this stranger who was intruding on his rare private time. “If this is about a case, unless it’s an emergency, I suggest you call the agency number or visit during the hours.” He reached for his pocket to pull out his wallet and a business card for Keith’s detective agency he always carried on him but stopped as he remembered he was only in his pyjama pants and didn’t have anything on him. 

“No. This isn’t about a case. And I’ve already spoken to Keith’s brownie companion. That’s how I knew to find him here.” The man continued to look unimpressed by Shiro and by having to wait. 

“If it’s not about a case, may I ask who you are to Keith?” Shiro didn’t like just letting anyone into his home and while the man was likely not an enemy if Hunk had told him to come here there was still a chance that he had manipulated Keith’s friend into giving up his location. Hunk as a half-fae brownie was strong compared to mortals but still had several weaknesses that could be exploited. 

“I’m his father. And tired of waiting. Move vampire,” The man said. 

He moved his hand and Shiro found himself sliding out of the way and watching in shock as the guy casually walked into his home. Though now the man’s lack of respect or fear of him made sense. He may be old and powerful by supernatural standards as a near-ancient vampire but compared to a god he was nothing but a minor inconvenience. 

And of course, Keith’s father wasn’t just any god, but Apollo. The god who had power over the sun among so many other things. As a vampire, Apollo was one god that Shiro never wanted to be on the bad side of. “My apologies, Apollo, I didn’t recognize you,” Shiro said. Hating to have to play nice and respectful but also not foolhardy enough to piss off his lover’s family and a god. Also, he could hardly be blamed for not recognizing Apollo for what he was when the god was so clearly banking his powers. 

Though now that he was looking more closely, he could see hints of Keith in the other man’s face and demeanour. 

“Really? I wonder how close you and my son could be if he hasn’t shown you pictures of his family,” Apollo said giving Shiro another one of those unimpressed looks he was starting to really hate. 

“We’ve been busy with other things,” Shiro said. 

Apollo’s eyes once again scanned over Shiro, focusing on the love bites and scratches that Keith had left on him before he handcuffed him to the headboard. They’d heal if he stopped using energy to actively keep them from doing so but he rather enjoyed carrying Keith’s marks on his body and enjoyed, even more, the way Keith’s eyes darkened with lust every time he saw them. Not that Keith could see anything at the moment, blindfolded as he was. But Shiro didn’t plan to keep him sightless all night. 

Though now that he thought of how he had left Keith tied up, he suddenly found it less enticing than he did ten minutes ago. Sparing a glance at Apollo he really hoped the other man couldn’t read minds. He didn’t think that was one of the god’s skills. But most of what he knew about the Greek pantheon was from stories and hearsay. 

“Obviously…” Apollo said dryly. “Now, if you’re done poorly welcoming me to your home, I’m going to go find my son.” He stepped past Shiro and made his way directly to the stairs either somehow knowing where Keith was or was a very good guesser. 

To say Shiro panicked would be putting it mildly. But in his many centuries alive, he’d never been in quite a situation like this. And he really didn’t think it would do either Apollo or Keith (or himself) good to let Apollo walk in on Keith as he currently was. 

He used his speed to race in front of Apollo, “My apologies. I’m not used to having a god visit. Would you like to make yourself comfortable in the receiving room while I get Keith for you? My staff could provide you with anything you’d like,” Shiro said praying, though he wasn’t sure to who since he was praying about a god, that Apollo would take the offer. 

“No. I have business with my son and would prefer to see him now. I currently have no cause to hurt you even if I don’t approve of your relationship with my son so I suggest you move out of the way and not keep us apart.” 

Shiro swallowed and nodded before stepping aside. He really wanted to dash to his room and at least warn Keith his father was here while he untied him and tossed a blanket over him. But he was afraid that Apollo would see that as getting in the way. And it wasn’t like the fae nor the gods were really one for modesty or shying away from sexual deviancy. An orgy was more or less how Keith was conceived. 

He just hoped Keith felt the same way. He was young by both fae and god standards and while he was fun as a lover, his youth and optimism showed in various ways. It was something Shiro found charming and refreshing even as it sometimes horrified him. But it was better to apologize to Keith than risk being turned into dust by the man who controlled the sun. And it’s not like seeing proof of his sexual relations with his son was going to make Apollo like him less if the god’s words were anything to go by. Not that Shiro had any idea of what he’d done to earn Apollo’s dislike of him. Keith had told him that his fae parents, Krolia and Kolivan had liked him well enough.

Shiro waited at the top of the stairs as Apollo headed directly down the hall to Shiro’s room, not needing to ask for directions at all. Clearly, he could sense Keith in some way. And just when Shiro was wondering if Apollo would blast him for defiling his son and leaving him tied up, Keith stepped out of the room, hair damp from a shower and wearing only his boxer briefs and one of Shiro’s oversized t-shirts. 

“Father? What are you doing here?” Keith asked. 

“Visiting you of course,” Apollo said and stopped in the hall and held out his arms. 

Keith didn’t hesitate at all and immediately pressed himself against Apollo’s chest, returning the hug just as tightly as he was getting it. 

Shiro smiled at the touching scene, happy that Keith had obviously been able to sense Apollo’s arrival in some way and was able to make himself presentable. Unless they were made of iron, no cuffs nor chains would ever be enough to hold Keith if he really wanted to escape. It was just good that in most cases, Keith never wanted to escape from Shiro and was more than happy to play along with the vampire’s games. 

“But you just visited a few months ago. Were you talking with mom and dad? Did they send you?” Keith asked as he pulled away a little, looking suspiciously at Apollo in a way that would probably get anyone else smited. 

“Why do you always have to be so suspicious? I had business that brought me near here and thought I should take the opportunity to visit. Aren’t you the one who always says I don’t visit enough? Though your mom did say that it’s now you who doesn’t visit your family nearly enough,” Apollo said as he reached out to tuck some damp strands behind Keith’s ear. 

Keith groaned. “Ugh so you were talking to them. And I visit once a month. It’s not my fault that the fae realm time moves funny. You know that some days last minutes and others years compared to time in this realm,” Keith said. 

Apollo chuckled and shook his head fondly at Keith. “Parents don’t care about logic when they’re missing their child, Keith. But they are proud of you. They spoke of your business and how it’s doing quite well now. And even mentioned you found a lover. I admit I wasn’t expecting it to be a master vampire. But you always did like unusual things.” 

“Faaatherrr,” Keith whined and reached out to give Apollo’s shoulder a friendly nudge that just caused the god to chuckle again. “You’re horrible. But my business really is doing well now. We’ve been in the black for three months in a row now. And Hunk and I are thinking we might even hire on a staff member to help with paperwork and calls and stuff. Maybe even some of the easy cases,” Keith said, light sparkling in his eyes. 

Shiro could admit that he hadn’t much cared about a detective agency or the small problems that various supernaturals encountered and wanted to hire Keith to solve. But since starting a relationship with the detective, Shiro found himself captivated by the stories of Keith’s work as he told him what he’s been up to. Shiro figured it was mostly because of how excited and proud Keith was of his work and how his eyes would always light up the way they did now. 

Shiro figured he had it quite bad for Keith when he listened with rapt attention to the story of an elderly witch who had lost her tarot cards only for Keith to have found them at the home of a friend she had visited a week before. He’d pushed back an important board meeting for that story. 

“Hmm well, why don’t we let the master vampire prove he knows how to show hospitality and we can sit and you can tell me all about your business. Your brownie friend seems to be doing well,” Apollo said. He looped his arm through Keith’s and started walking them back down the hall toward the stairs, pausing as they came to him. 

“Vampire, we require refreshments in the…” Apollo turned to look at Keith. 

“Can you bring us something in the library, Shiro?” Keith asked. 

“Of course, Keith. Any special requests?” Shiro asked, more for Keith’s sake than Apollo’s. He was finding the god as distasteful as the god apparently found him. But he would play nice for Keith’s sake… and his own. He wasn’t ready to meet the sun just yet. 

Keith looked at Apollo and then back at Shiro biting his lower lip a little in the way that always made Shiro want to lean over and kiss him silly. Normally, he did just that. But he refrained for now. 

“Maybe one of your fancy wines? Something that would pair well with what you bring?” Keith asked. It’s not that Keith didn’t know alcohols, it was more that he was well versed in spirits and drinks available in fae lands. When it came to those on the mortal realm, Keith was always left floundering for names and what paired with what. He also admitted that few of the drinks could compare to the ones that were produced in fae lands but he did have a few favourites that Shiro always made sure to keep in stock. He’d serve one of them now. That way, even if Apollo didn’t like them, Keith would still be happy. 

“No problem. I’ll meet you two in a few minutes.” Shiro wasn’t quite brave enough to lean over to kiss him but he did place a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before using his speed to dash to the kitchen before Apollo could decide touching his son was off limits. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Shiro headed down the hall toward his library, he picked up Apollo and Keith’s voices. He slowed his pace a little so he could make sure he wasn’t about to enter during an awkward moment. He had no cause to eavesdrop. He trusted Keith to tell him anything important and he really didn’t want to know what would happen if Apollo found out he was listening in and decided he didn’t like it. 

“Are you sure you don’t need money? I saw the hovel that you’re sharing with that brownie,” 

“His name is Hunk,” Keith said interrupting 

“Yes. Well, you’re a prince and the son of a god. It’s hardly appropriate for you to live there. I applaud your desire to work and explore more of the realms but there’s no need to live like some broke student,” Apollo said. 

“I’m fine. I’m doing this to prove something to my fae parents. If I get help from you they’ll say that’s cheating and make me come back home,” Keith said. 

Shiro decided his was as good as time as anything and gave the half-open door a light nudge and stepped inside with the requested refreshments. He’d also gone upstairs to toss on proper pants and a dress shirt while the food had warmed and now felt a bit more even-footed. He was quite a proponent of dressing for success. Or at least not dressing like you’ve spent the last several hours debauching your guest’s son. 

“It’d be cheating to get help from me but not from the vampire?” 

“Loopholes. Mom and Dad said I couldn’t take that kind of help from you but they didn’t mention anything about taking help from Shiro,” Keith said. He gave Shiro a smile and a thank you as he took his food and snuggled back into the couch he was sitting on. He gave the empty cushion beside him a pat and after debating a moment, Shiro sat on it. 

“I really don’t help him much. I’ve made sure his business cards get passed around a bit but that’s it,” Shiro said. Keith was the one doing all of the hard work to make his business a success. 

“But you also feed him. And by appearances right now clothe him.” 

“Hey, I can feed and clothe myself. These are just pyjamas,” Keith said. He then shamelessly took a bite of the food that Shiro had just brought him. 

Shiro really didn’t mind feeding Keith or letting him steal his clothes to wear as comfort clothes around his home or Keith’s apartment. He liked being able to provide for his lover And seeing Keith in his clothes was always an erotic sight. Even when Keith wasn’t at all trying to be erotic like now when he was digging into a bowl of stew and chatting with his father. 

“Are you allowed to accept a job from me at least?” Apollo asked. 

Keith was silent a moment, obviously considering his parents' words before giving a small nod. “It should be fine. As long as it’s a real job. Is it?” 

“It’s the reason why I’m here. I did just plan for a quick visit, but working together could be a nice bonding moment,” Apollo said. 

“Okay. What’s the job?” Keith uncurled from his spot on the couch and leaned forward a bit, his attention clearly shifting from family mode to work mode. 

“Not so fast, first drop your glamour for me. And vampire, pour us some drinks.” 

“His name is Shiro… and do I have to?” Keith asked. 

Shiro decided to stay out of it even if he was thankful that Keith was trying to instil some manners into Apollo. Shiro certainly wasn’t about to try. He knew when he was outclassed power wise. He was also curious about Keith’s true form. He’d seen glimpses of it when Keith was performing higher level magic or reached a certain level of distraction in bed but never his full true form. 

“Yes. And it’s always good to make sure any long term lover knows all of your sides. Trust me, it always ends with curses and drama if they don’t.” 

Shiro stifled a chuckle at that and focused on pouring the drinks instead, passing a glass over to Apollo and then one to Keith before taking the third to himself. He couldn’t really eat, but a drink now and then was something he could still enjoy.

“Fine. But I don’t look that different. It’s just not easy to go around the mortal realm like that,” Keith said mostly to Shiro. He took a sip of his wine and then set it and the stew bowl aside as he focused inwards. 

Shiro could see light shift around Keith as he channelled his powers and in the next moment the man sitting beside him was still very much Keith just a changed version of him. 

The closest word Shiro could think of to describe him now was ethereal. His skin was a pale purple and seemed to shimmer with some otherworldly light, his hair was the same length but had deep purple, almost magenta, tones to the underlayer of it, and his eyes, already stunning, looked even more like two swirling galaxies and they glowed goldenly. And was that a tail sneaking out the bottom of the large shirt? Now that was something Shiro was going to have to ask to see more of the next time they had a private moment in the bedroom.

And then Shiro remembered the brief glimpse he saw of Lotor’s true form and couldn’t help the annoying thought that the two of them together would make a stunning couple. 

“Ah, there’s my boy. If it was still ancient times, I believe the best writers would be writing ballads about you and all the nobles of the land would be going to war for your attention,” Apollo said with a strange sort of wistful pride to his voice. 

“I think I prefer a quieter life,” Keith said. 

Apollo laughed and reached over to ruffle Keith’s hair who just scrunched his face at the move. “You may be playing a simple and quiet life but you’re still a prince and engaged to another prince. Does Lotor know about this?” 

Of course, Apollo would remember Lotor’s name. Shiro tried to neither sigh nor cringe at the engagement being brought up. 

“It’s not like we’re going to need to rule anytime soon. You know Fae are practically immortal. And Lotor’s met Shiro,” Keith said not completely answering Apollo’s question but not lying either. 

“I heard Lotor’s mother is still unwell.” 

Keith gave a sad nod at that. “I’ve done everything I can. But her life energy has been corrupted. I can keep it contained and push down the corruption but it’s only a matter of time before that’s no longer enough.” 

Keith had been making multiple visits back to the fae realm since their encounter with Lotor to try and help his mother and each time he returned he seemed a little more exhausted and a little more haunted. Shiro wondered just what had the ability to corrupt the life energy of a fae that badly and at the same time never wanted to find out. 

“And her husband?” 

“Well for now…” 

That wasn’t overly reassuring. Shiro looked over at Keith, questioning the answer. 

“I mean… it’s not dire yet for Honerva. And Zarkon is strong. He might not succumb to his broken heart for centuries.” 

“But when he does, Lotor will be expected to step up to the throne and you know fae courts function better when their ruler is wed,” Apollo said. 

“Ugh.. that’s forever away. Can’t you just be happy for me what I have now?” 

“I could. But I’m not sure that this vampire… this Shiro, won’t lead to your own heartbreak. A few centuries may seem forever to you, but for us, it will pass far too soon.” 

Shiro had to agree with Apollo on the passage of time. He often found it cute that a year still seemed like a ton of time to Keith but even a few hundred years with Keith would seem to short of a time to fully enjoy him. Not that Shiro planned on breaking Keith’s heart. If anything, he thought it was the Fae who would break his. 

“He won’t. He’s a good man. And can we focus on the job? What brought you here?” Keith asked, clearly desperate for a new topic. 

“I fear we all spoil you too much my dear Keith,” Apollo said with a wistful sigh. “But alright. The job should be a simple one. Eros became complacent and some of his arrows were stolen. Some odd coupling has been reported the next city over and I was going to go help retrieve the remaining arrows and see if I could break the accidental pairings if it looked like it would be needed. Your healing skills should be enough to break Eros’ love spell if the feelings are truly not mean to be. What do you say?” 

“Sounds like a fun job. I’ve never seen his arrows in person before.” 

“Don’t get any ideas in your head, Keith. We’re collecting them and returning them. You don’t get to practice your archery or play matchmaker.” 

“Fine…” Keith said with a small pout. Shiro was suddenly thankful that Apollo was going with Keith on this mission so he wouldn’t be tempted to bend the rules. Hunk was a great partner for Keith, but there was only so much he could do temper Keith’s crazier ideas. 

“Do you have proper clothes here or do we need to go back to your hovel first?” Apollo asked. 

“It’s not a hovel. And I probably have something here.” 

Shiro had cleaned out a couple drawers and space in his closet for Keith’s things since he stayed over so often so he was sure that Keith would be able to find something appropriate to wear for hunting down Eros’ arrows. Which, if Shiro thought about for too long made him both incredibly thankful that it wasn’t happening in his city and his mind just implode by the thought of being so closely involved in the happenings of gods. He was much happier thinking them quite distant and irrelevant. Not sitting in his room drinking some of his best champagne. 

“Or you could just use your powers. I feel like you’ve been neglecting your training while you’ve been playing detective.” 

“I haven’t been. But I’m pretty sure it’s cheating just to magic everything I need.” 

“And I’m sure your parents will forgive you this once since it’s for me.” 

Keith sighed. “What do I need to wear?”

“Something fancy. It’s most likely in the hands of some well-off person since most of the victims seem to be of that set.”

Apollo then waved a hand and he seemed to blur around the edges for a moment before he sharpened back into focus now in a sharp grey suit and black shirt. Even if his hair had been tamed and slicked back. Shiro thought he certainly looked more godlike now. And was also impressed by the trick. He turned to look at Keith to see if he’d do something similar. 

“I hate fancy human clothes,” Keith muttered and then glanced up at Shiro who often wore said fancy human clothes. “On me. I like them on you.” 

Shiro smirked a bit at that but reached out to give Keith’s knee a pat. He knew exactly how much Keith liked him in his suits. “Now it’s my turn to see if I like them on you.” He’d yet to be able to talk Keith into anything fancier than jeans and a dress shirt and was looking forward to seeing him all done up nicely. 

Keith sighed and then closed his eyes and took a centering breath before waving a hand in front of himself. He also blurred around the edges, the light around him glowing brighter for a moment before dulling back to the pale glimmer as he returned to focus. Keith had gone for a fitted black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie and Shiro found himself speechless. Especially with the adorable half pony, his hair was in. How could a man be so sexy and so cute at the same time? And how could a man make dark red and pale violet look good together? 

“Okay?” Keith asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Shiro said wanting to get his hands all over Keith and that suit. 

“It will do. Now let’s go before your vamp- before Shiro loses his composure. I promise to have him back in a few days.” Apollo stood and held out his hand to Keith. 

“See you in a few days. Be good,” Keith said and then leaned over to give Shiro a deep but quick kiss before standing. He took his father’s hand and before Shiro could do more than blink, Apollo and Keith were gone. 

“Damn…” Shiro said to himself. 

He knew dating Keith would be trouble and bring some excitement into a life that had become rather stagnant and routine. But he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that level of excitement.

Still, he had somehow survived his first meeting of Keith’s father and it hadn’t gone as badly as he’d feared. That didn't’ stop him from hoping that Apollo would just drop Keith off in a few days time and be too busy to stay for dinner. He wasn’t sure just how much of Keith’s family his unbeating heart could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Since finishing Winter's Bite, a scene of Shiro opening the door to Apollo at his house and wanting to see Keith wouldn't leave my head. I really just wanted to see the powerful and aloof master vampire freak out and be like nope, I'm not going to fight you, you could definitely turn me to dust with a snap of your fingers... Fortunately, Fantasy Sheith Week gave me a great excuse to indulge in this little snippet. 
> 
> Also... no promise that Keith actually returned all of the arrows they found to Apollo/Eros. Look at his parents... he has some mischief in him. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have a twitter! And I promise I'm friendly. Feel free to say hi or follow me [@sagely_sea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
